Datei:Sailor Star Maker Song - Chikara wo Awasete (Combining Power)
Beschreibung Sung by Tsunoda Narumi - Taiki/Sailor Starmaker Lyrics by Takeuchi Naoko Composed and arranged by Ichinose Hibiki Translated by Alex Glover Lyrics: doshaburi no ame no naka kasa mo naku amayadori kitaishita yuyake wa dainashi no GUREE ni watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai gakkou oete SUTAJIO ni AIDORU katsudou? sonnanjanai! watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai tsumi na ki hito bito ayatsurane midori no hoshi ga, mushiba mareteku! semaru, semaru, GYARAKUSHIA! furi tsuzuku ame kuro kumo ni tozasareteku hikari no oujo anata no o sobani, aa PURINSESU mou... aenaino.... iya, shinjimashou watashi ni wa nakama ga iru itsumo san nin, kiri nuketekita zenryoku o tsukusou, itsumo no PEESU de doshaburi no ame wa yami ima wa mou yoru osoku manten no hoshi zora ni furusato wa mienai watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai kibarashi ni shi o kaitatte hametsu? houkaii? sonna kotonai! watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai SEERAA senshi mo toraera re SUTAA SHIIDO ga, ubawarete yuku! semaru, semaru, GYARAKUSHIA! futte kisou na hoshi zora no shi ni kagayaku, kumori na ki tsuki anata no chikara ga, aa SEERAAMUUN sou... tayori na no.... *ee, shinjimashou watashi ni wa nakama ga iru taiyoukei no senshi totomo ni zenryoku o tsukusou, itsumo no PEESU de *ee, shinjimashou watashi ni wa nakama ga iru taiyoukei no senshi totomo ni zenryoku o tsukusou, itsumo no PEESU de Translate: In the rain pouring down on me Taking shelter without an umbrella The sunset I had been hoping for Is ruined by this gray We do not have any time at all When school is over, at the studio For work as idols? That's not what it is! We do not have any time at all People without any crimes being manipulated The green Earth is being eaten away! We'll press on, we'll press on, Galaxia!! The rain keeps on falling Inside the black clouds Being shut away is the princess of light Right by your side, oh princess Now... I can't be with you... No, I will believe I do have allies with me The three of us always have made it through Let's use all of our strength, with the usual pace In the pouring rain is darkness Now it's already late in the night In the night sky full of stars I can't see our home We do not have any time at all Writing poetry for recreation Ruin? Collapse? That's not it! We do not have any time at all The sailor soldiers are being captured Their starseeds will be stolen away! We'll press on, we'll press on, Galaxia!! It seems about to fall In the starry sky The cloudless moon shining with truth The power of yours, oh Sailor Moon Yes... We depend on it... *Yes, I will believe I do have allies with me Together with the solar system's soldiers Let's use all of our strength, with the usual pace *Yes, I will believe I do have allies with me Together with the solar system's soldiers Let's use all of our strength, with the usual pace Kategorie:Videos